wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sniper
Sniper is Randy's OC. Normal rules apply. Note: I had the idea for this OC for a long time. Really long. The original name was Ricochet though, but that was taken. The original character had an undeveloped twin named Sniper though. ANd I appologize for name similarities ha. This history is looooooooooooong. And confusing. Don't read this page, please Or else, something will happen. But I'm not sure what. Read at your own risk Description Sniper is a female SkyWing/RainWing hybrid. Because of being a hybrid, and complications, she has odd natural abilities compared to most dragons. Her eyes are sharp, her wings large, and her ears detecting even the faintest of sounds. But these, and the being a hybrid thing, come at an expense. An expence of her colour changing, talon sharpness, venom, and prehinsile tail. Sure, her tail may be thin and long and agile looking, but cannot be used to swing from anything. Sniper mostly uses it for balance and... balance. Her teeth and talons are not sharp. At all. She can still use them for eating. Her talons are short, however, which also makes it better for her, due to her weapon choice. Sniper's colour is a camo green. Not that great for camoflauge in the Ice, Sand, and Sea Kingdoms, and the volcanized NightWing island. But decent enough in the rest. She can't change their color. Not even to another shade of green. She is short and skinny, especially for her age. She has large ears, useful for her "sound-catching" ability, as she calls it. Sniper's eyes are large, quite exgaggerated (but not that greatly) compared to her other smaller features. Her wings are large- but only large for her own size, meaning they're still smaller than most SkyWing's. Personality wip History WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR AN UPCOMING FANFIC. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK Before she hatched, Sniper's egg was stolen from the RainWing egg hatchery by her angry father. The egg was taken to the Sky Kingdom. On the way, the egg and it's father passed through a huge battle. The egg survived, falling through miles of sky, and being considered a miracle, but the parent died by a mouthful of frostbreath to the underbelly, but not before attaching a note to the egg saying a few things. The battle passed by overhead for days. A couple hours before it ended, the egg hatched. The undersized and underweight dragon had hatched with several cuts and a broken right leg for whatever reasons still unknown, but thought to be related to the battle. The slight dragonet ended up army-crawling out and ending up at a SkyWing outpost, where a young dragon was visiting from the city, trying to apply to a job in the military. Seeing the young dragonet, the older but still very young SkyWing took her, and fled to his home in the city to figure out who she was. In the safe, but small apartment, the SkyWing noticed that the dragonet had large eyes, and was looking around rapidly. Also taking the fact that she was a camo green colour, and still needed a name, the SkyWing, Chinook, named the dragonet Sniper. For the first years, Sniper was... pretty happy, to say in the least. Food, water, care, a dragon who she believed was her father... it wasn't too bad. Until kindergarten came. Kindergarten. Was. Horrible. It was Sniper's first year at school, and she was confused as anyone. But the worst part- she'd never been introduced to anyone her own age before. It was horrible. She was teased because of her shape and colour, and her large eyes and ears. Every time she thought she had just made a friend, she'd be betrayed. The "friend" turning the school against her even more. In the end, about halfway through January, living in an era with high technology, Sniper decided to look up what being homeschooled was all about. As soon as she found out it meant not being with lots of other dragonets after 6 days, she went to Chinook and begged, begged to not go to the school again. Chinook agreed, but being busy with a new job, the agreement ended up being that Sniper would go online and be resourceful and look up how to do things, the level of average 2 and a half year olds. She would be tested every subject and at the end of the year. Sniper "passed" at her level. Each year. Until a few years later... 4 years old. 4 years. 4 years was the age Sniper found her dream. She had already had a obsession with mechanical things, but this was new. She had found an online shop, and began looking at things, whatever she landed on. Eventually, she came to weapons. Sniper rifle, dart gun, you name it, Sniper would be looking at these for hours. It began to annoy Chinook so much that Sniper was banned from all electronics for a month. But this didn't stop her. Sniper went to the busiest and darkest parts of the city, in search of weapons, and knowledge of how they worked. She found many, many, many of them, and soon had a vast understanding, much bigger than the other dragonets in her year (then again, she was horrible at English). With only about 14 gold coins in her pockets, this wasn't nearly enough to buy anything, and Sniper wouldn't dare anyway- she'd never hear the end of it, especially being 4. As soon as she regained use of the computer, Sniper worked extra hard, day and night, to get ahead in her studies, hoping to be done everything in just a few years, however hard that may have been. Sniper's hidden desire for deadly things was strong, and taking over her mind, in a way. When Sniper was 6, almost 7 in a matter of a few months, Chinook brought home something highly unusual. Sure, maybe he was always bringing in unusual things, but this was new. It was alive- and not a pet- it was another dragon! A NightWing! A small one, like Snipe herself! And this NightWing was less than a year younger than Sniper... maybe Sniper would get a chance to know what it was like having a sibling! Maybe she could learn some leadership skills! But Snipe's excitement was short-lived. She soon found out that the small NightWing, name Infinity, had a complete mind of her own. They got along well, exceptionally well, considering their rough pasts. The dragonets quickly found nicknames for each other- Snipe and Fini- both appearing to hate the nicknames, but secretly loving them deep down, but only when used between each other. Over those few months together, Sniper's previously stone-cold heart started to thaw. half a year later, now at age 7, Sniper was struggling to get ahead of the average 7 year old SkyWing in schoolwork that she was told to stop overworking. By this time, the bags under her eyes were deep, and caused her to get a lot of stares. Deciding now was her chance, Sniper took up all her savings, putting them in a bag, and went out into the world, leaving a note to Chinook, saying she'd be back before 2 weeks. But what exactly did Snipe do in that time of 2 weeks? Being adventurous and curious and agressive, she'd gone to an outpost. Coincidentally, te same outpost where she had been found, years earlier, as a fragile and weak dragonet. Normally, 7 year old dragonets were not allowed, but the guard, the same guard who had been guarding on the same day, 7 years ago, thought he recogized her. Being welcomed somewhere "new" for the first time in her life, Sniper was... astounded. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Sitting down to a cup of tea, she explained her passion for metal things, and asked the question- if she could get a job in the SkyWing military. Knowing that the queen would refuse to such a young dragonet if she saw her, she asked if the guards at the outpost could recommend her, so that she could fight for the SkyWings. After much argument, and after Sniper showing off her knowledge and skill (the skill came from simulation video games), the guards accepted the question, and promised they would write. Sniper stayed that night. Early the next morning, a letter arrived. It was from the queen! The letter said that Sniper had been accepted, but Sniper still had to train, no matter how good she and the guards claimed she was. Training camp starting in only a month, Sniper decided to leave the outpost that she had grown to like in a week, and went back home, to pack and explain to her "family". Having grown close to each other over the year/s, it was hard to wave goodbye when Sniper boarded the bus with her bags, and containing multiple photos of her and Fini. At the training camp, Snipe found a lot more than better usage of weapons. She doesn't regret going. This, this had finally given her a chance at the leadership skills she wanted half a year earlier, when Fini had come into her life. But this time, it was with other dragons, others much older than herself. Sniper learned way more than just proper handling of a switchblade knife. Another half year later, Sniper was offered her first mission. 7 and a half (15 human), and ready to get into the world, her mission would be dangerous- to spy on the SeaWings. Facing a high chance of death in the process, Snipe accepted, although not really knowing what she was being pushed into. But now falling behind on her schoolwork, she would be sent back for a month, would come back for a month, be sent back for a month, come back, and it went on. But Sniper did not agree. She dropped schoolwork and never picked it up again (To be continued) Relationships Chinook - wip Infinity - wip Trivia *wip *and then creating this was my 100 edit on a character article... *I'm sure this is the most content I've ever put into a first edit *I took 2 hours to write the history so far *She never really did learn about more complicated school teachings, her knowledge is rather scattered, understanding somethings very well, and other things not at all Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Randomchance13) Category:Characters